


We Are Okay Now

by cottonmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Reconciliation, So I tried, can be read as platonic but it implies future relationship?, furudate didnt give us happy ending oikage, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Kageyama thought about meeting Oikawa on big court in different country or in Tokyo where the professional volleyball players trained, not in Miyagi.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	We Are Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my attempt or oikage reconciliation fic. Furudate didnt give us oikage until the end so I decided to do it. I feel like this is a bit OOC.

Kageyama was in Brazil four years ago to attend The summer Olympic, wearing the red and black jersey as part of Japan men’s national volleyball team. He was only 18 when they called him to join the team, fresh graduated from high school . It felt surreal and he could still remember the big court with blinding lights. The big audiences, the scream and the euphoria when Japan managed to qualify for the next match. They only made it to semifinal before losing to Argentina.

Today was Kageyama’s second time to attend Olympic yet everything felt so different to him. Unlike four years ago, the Olympic was being held in Japan, his home country. Unlike four years ago, this time he was the main setter for the national team. Unlike four years ago, the team was full of familiar faces. Most of them were people he knew from his high school days, people who he played against with, people who he could call as friends. Unlike four years ago, Hinata was here with him.

The 2020 Summer Olympic felt like new experience to Kageyama. It was also Hinata’s first Olympic and he was crying for a whole day when the national team called him to join them. Kageyama knew that overwhelming feeling and he could totally relate to him. He still thought that Hinata was stupid for crying too much to the point his eyes got swollen that he couldn’t manage to see the ball properly during the first official practice. The amount of Hinata served straight to his head that day only brought unpleasant memories from high school.

Another thing that made this Olympic felt totally different was when he spotted a familiar face from the opponent’s team. It wasn’t like he didn’t know this but Kageyama still thought it was a weird sight. It was weird to see Oikawa standing across the net, wearing sky blue jersey of Argentina’s volleyball team.

That wasn’t new revelation to Kageyama since he knew that Oikawa went to Argentina after high school graduation and played professionally there. He didn’t want to admit it, but sometimes he still watched videos of Oikawa on youtube, to see if his serves were still as majestic as ever, to see if he could still control his team flawlessly like he always did before. He wasn’t surprised when the news came out, that Oikawa got an offer from Argentina to naturalize himself as citizen after the setter managed to bring CA San Juan to victory last year. Even after knowing all the information about Oikawa and expecting to see him as the opponent for the Olympic this year, Kageyama still felt weird to see him not bearing the red and black jersey with Japan flag. They started together at the same point yet ended up at different place.

“Shoyo!”

“Oikawa-san!”

Kageyama watched as Oikawa and Hinata hugged each other like they were old friends. He didn’t have to question their relationship, not when few years ago Hinata sent a selfie of him with Oikawa, tongue out like they were mocking him. Hinata told him how they met and played beach volleyball together in Brazil, as absurd as it sounded, he couldn’t help to feel jealous. He never played together with Oikawa, not even in middle school because the other avoided him like a plague and saw him as enemy, even if they were in same team. The black-haired man never had a chance to play with Oikawa in friendly way and he was wondering what it felt like to have Oikawa on his side as teammate, to teach him how to serve and toss, to trust him as another setter who could lead their team to victory like Sugawara and Miya, to play together without thinking of surpassing each other. He could only wonder.

“Oh, that’s the infamous Oikawa.” Miya suddenly appeared beside Kageyama, eyes following Iwaizumi who walked towards Oikawa with a big grin on his face. “He looks… flashy.”

“You’re no different, Miya-san.” Kageyama mumbled, expecting Miya to not hear that but oh boy, he was wrong.

“I can’t help to be flashy. I was born as a star, Tobio-kun.” Miya actually looked offended at what Kageyama said. “Anyway, aren’t you going to greet him? He was your senior, right?”

Iwaizumi mentioned Oikawa a lot when he was training the team, whether it was as reference or just as passing conversation with little info here and there, even the rivalry between him and Kageyama was a topic before. Miya knew about his past relationship with Oikawa wasn’t good due to the rivalry, but what he didn’t know was the present relationship was no different with the past.

“He hates me.” Kageyama was pretending to not notice the frown on Miya’s face. “Back then and now.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am not his friend or someone he would like to be friend with. I am just a rival to him.”

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

Miya narrowed his eyes; smirk slowly made its way to his face. “Do you like him? You keep staring at this Oikawa with a dreamy gaze.”

The question with the following accusation made Kageyama’s brain short circuited. Yes, he was staring at Oikawa but it was just a natural reaction after not seeing the man for years. And about the first question… Did he like Oikawa? Well, he didn’t dislike him. The rivalry was friendly one, at least to him. Oikawa was mean senpai to him but sometimes he could be nice too, like that time he helped him when he had fight with Hinata. Kageyama just didn’t know what kind of feelings he harbored for Oikawa except admiration over his skill as setter. But that feeling was also the reason why the older hated him.

Before Kageyama could think of proper answer, the speaker announced both teams to get ready to line up. Dropping the subject like it was nothing, both setters went back to gather with their own team. He silently stood beside Hinata who shouted excitedly about beating Oikawa’s team which earned loud cheer from Iwaizumi.

When both teams lined up, Kageyama was standing in front of Oikawa. They were about same height now. Oikawa’s hair was shorter and he was buffer too.

“Tobio-chan! Don’t look down on me today. I will beat you this time!” Oikawa might physically change but mentally, he was still the same senior who loved to taunt Kageyama.

“Oikawa-san. I’ll win today.”

“Still rude as always!”

Kageyama wanted to say that he didn’t look down at Oikawa; he never was. In fact, he always looked up to Oikawa. Even right now, when he was reaching the top, he still looked up to Oikawa.

Because to Kageyama, Oikawa was always unreachable.

***

The setter dump from Kageyama managed to trick Thomas. Oikawa watched as the ball dropping to the ground, followed by the sound of whistle. The audiences went frenzy when Japan won the last set of the match, sending the team to final.

Argentina lost against Japan after leading the first set.

Oikawa could only stare as the opposite team was celebrating, screaming and jumping around in happiness. He saw how the others crowded around Kageyama, some of them ruffled his hair and some just yelled how amazing his setter dump was. Hinata was crying while hugging him.

As part of Argentina’s team, Oikawa felt disappointed but he was still a Japanese by blood and he was glad to see Japan won.

“That Japan’s setter moves like you. Feels like he is copying you.” Thomas snorted before turned around to leave the court.

Not surprising. One thing that Oikawa disliked about Kageyama the most was how the setter could imitate his moves even without getting trained by him. He just managed to copy him by watching. Something that he couldn’t do, no matter how hard he worked. What a talented genius.

They locked eyes. Kageyama was staring at Oikawa with unreadable expression. He was preparing himself to get mocked, to be looked down by his junior but what he got was a poor attempt of smile from Kageyama. That made him snort in amusement.

“Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa turned to his side and suddenly he was face to face with Ushijima. He would rather get mocked by Kageyama instead of Ushijima right now. Many years had passed and he still hated Ushijima’s guts. Mainly because he was never be able to win over him, even until now.

“I swear if you tell me ‘you should have joined my team’ I am going to scream.”

“I wasn’t about to say that but I think about that sometimes.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Anyway, Good game.”

With that Ushijima turned around, leaving a dumbfounded Oikawa. He was prepared to get insulted but didn’t get any. People changed to be better, even for an annoying brick like Ushijima.

Closing his eyes, Oikawa took a deep breath to absorb the atmosphere. The loud cheer, the familiar language, the familiar faces, he would leave this all over again soon. His team was going back to Argentina in few days to get ready for the local league. It was another journey for him and he wouldn’t stop just because he lost today. There would be another match in future with Kageyama and he would win next time.

He wanted to feel the familiar bitterness and frustration of getting beaten by the genius setter. But what he felt was nothing, no resentment, no hate, just nothing. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of anticipation. Anticipation to meet Kageyama again as his rival. Oikawa was confused because he wanted to be petty and mad. People changed to be better, including him at the end.

“Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa opened his eyes. Brown eyes met blue eyes. The familiar intense blue eyes who always watched his movement, the familiar blue eyes who always stared at him with admiration despite the visible scowl on the owner’s face. No matter how difficult Kageyama tried to express his emotion, his blue eyes always gave it away.

“I’ll win next time, Tobio-chan~!”

“Next time, I’ll win too.” Kageyama answered with determined voice, like he was sure he would win again next time. Another thing that Oikawa disliked from his junior was how confident he could be when it came to volleyball.

“We’ll see. Don’t slack off.”

None of them said anything after the short conversation. It felt like deafening silent despite their loud surrounding. The atmosphere was heavy as if something was lingering in the air. There was unresolved problem between them yet no one wanted to fix it.

“I need to go.” Oikawa finally broke the silence, turned his head to check on his teammates. They were calling for him anyway. “See you next time, Tobio-chan.”

He saw how Kageyama wanted to say something but he brushed it off, pretending to not notice that. Today would be too much to talk over _other_ things with his junior. Maybe next time when he saw him again.

“Next time, Oikawa-san.”

***

The weather in Miyagi was good when Kageyama arrived this morning. It had been a while since the last time he visited his hometown. Even after leaving the city for years, everything still looked the same.

Stepping into his old house, he didn’t expect anyone to be there. His parents were always busy with work and they couldn’t give a shit even after he became volleyball star. Miwa was still overseas for work but he managed to meet up with his sister few months ago in Rome. The empty house was clean since it was regularly cleaned, probably his parents paid someone to do it. His room was still the same like the last time he moved to Tokyo. Not many objects except some scattered old magazines and a volleyball at the corner of the room.

It should have felt like home but it didn’t.

The volleyball season in Italy was over and Ali Roma lost in qualification for World Championship. The team was granted of short break before back to official practice. Kageyama didn’t want to spend his free time in Italy so he decided to buy a ticket flight to Japan out of the blue. Instead of coming back to his apartment in Tokyo, he chose to go back to Miyagi. He was feeling homesick and Tokyo didn’t feel like home to him. Miyagi should have felt like home but as he was now sitting in his old room, he didn’t feel like he was. The empty house was only reminder that he never had a home before, not when his parents were always away, not when most of his friends weren’t living in Miyagi anymore, not when he didn’t have anyone to welcome him back.

Hinata was in Brazil. Yachi and Yamaguchi were in Kyoto for work while Tsukishima was in Tokyo, preparing for upcoming match. Sendai Frogs managed to climb up to division one and they were doing well lately. He didn’t notify his friends that he would go back to Japan. No one really knew that he was in Japan.

Feeling gloomy all of sudden, Kageyama went out of the house to get some fresh air. Maybe walking around could clear his mind and the hollowness in his heart. After wandering around for ten minutes without destination in mind, he went to nearby convenient store to buy milk. Milk was never wrong and milk would never make him sad.

Browsing the milk area, Kageyama picked up one of his favorite brands. It was hard to find in Rome since it was always sold out in Asian stores. He hoped the taste could make him feel like he was home.

As he was heading towards the cashier, someone suddenly came out from the next aisle and bumped into him. Kageyama managed to save his milk from falling to the ground and he was about to glare at the person but failed when he was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

Oikawa Tooru was standing in front of him, looking at Kageyama like he just encountered aliens.

Out of all places, they met each other again at the small convenient store in Miyagi. It had been a year since their last encounter at Olympic. Kageyama thought about meeting Oikawa on big court in different country or in Tokyo where the professional volleyball players trained, not in their hometown.

“Tobio-chan?”

“Oikawa-san?”

“You’re here?”

Kageyama nodded since it was obvious. Maybe Oikawa thought he was just a figment of his imagination.

“You’re not stalking me, are you?” Oikawa laughed when Kageyama got flustered with the accusation. “I am just joking, Tobio-chan. Geez, even after many years you still can’t take a joke.”

He wanted to retort that Oikawa’s joke was not funny and it only reminded him of the old days of getting told off. Those days where he was following Oikawa around, hoping the other would teach him his serve and only got rejection from him.

“Let’s pay first then go somewhere else.” The older pointed at the milk in Kageyama’s hand.

The cashier recognized both of them and asked for autograph, mentioning how he was so happy that Japan managed to win against Argentina. Kageyama fidgeted uncomfortably at the topic like he was expecting Oikawa to get annoyed or offended but surprisingly the brown-haired man only looked a bit amused at his discomfort.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting side by side on the bench at nearby park. Kageyama was surprised that Oikawa didn’t tell him to get lost like he used to. It was even more surprising when the older said he wanted to catch up with him. They never talked before. As in normal talk between friends. He asked for advices before during his fight with Hinata and the second time was during Olympic. They were never friends anyway.

“How are you, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa started the conversation as he ripped open the milk bread package. “Fancy to meet you here.”

“I am good?” That was supposed to be an answer but Kageyama felt confused with the whole situation so it sounded like a question. “I mean yes, I am good. How about you?”

“Same.”

They fell into silence after that. It was awkward and Kageyama was still questioning himself, how he ended up sitting beside Oikawa at this random park. His old self would totally not believe this situation. It would be rude to leave, especially when Oikawa paid for his milk earlier.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama finally said, getting tired with the awkward silence.

Oikawa took a deep breathe. A scowl was visible on his face. “Tobio-chan! This is my hometown too, you know?! Can’t I be here?”

That was the Oikawa that Kageyama knew. Strangely, Kageyama thought it was comforting. It was nostalgic feeling, like he was back to high school. It was good reminder that he was home.

“Oh-okay.. Sorry. I mean I thought you were in Argentina. I am just-“

“Volleyball season is over there. I miss Japan so I am here.” Oikawa huffed as he leaned back against the bench. “Ali Roma lost in world champion qualification, right?”

“Ah yes… That’s why I got a break for two weeks. I miss Japan too. I decided to come home.”

It was another silence. Kageyama started to hate the whole situation he was put in. He preferred to have a chatty and loud Oikawa instead of the uncharacteristically quiet version of Oikawa. He was already struggling with normal social interaction and he didn’t have the skill to create conversation topic right now. Especially with someone who resented his existence.

“Enough with the silence!” Oikawa suddenly shouted, making Kageyama jolt in his seat. “Tobio-chan, you’re still bad at social interaction! This is why you should stop hanging out with boring Ushiwaka. That man is an equivalent of a brick and you can’t improve your social skill when you’re around him!”

Kageyama wanted to say that Ushijima was a nice company because he didn’t talk too much but he held back.

“Tobio-chan, can we talk like normal people? Having chit-chat like old friends or something?”

“But we never talk with each other.”Kageyama glanced up, only to see Oikawa was pouting. “We aren’t friends either.”

Oikawa let out a dramatic gasp and scandalous gaze before sighed in defeat. He wanted to deny it but he knew better that it wasn’t false either.

“Just… I don’t know. Just talk to me. You can ask questions. Anything you want.”

The offer piqued Kageyama’s interest. Questions. He always had many questions running in his head.

“Did you regret it?” He hesitantly asked the older, voice small and unsure.

“Regret what?”

He got full attention from Oikawa now and he couldn’t stop now. This thing had been bothering him for many years. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn’t. He was tired of wondering and he needed a closure.

“Did you regret your choice to play for another country? Did you regret to leave Japan?”

Oikawa stared at him with unreadable expression. His jaws tightened at the questions and it made Kageyama worry. Was the question too personal and offensive? Did Oikawa get mad at him? How could he always mess up things with his mouth? This was why he chose to be quiet most of the time.

“Hmm…” Oikawa hummed as he looked up, gazing at the blue sky of Miyagi. “Why are you suddenly asking me about it?”

“Because.. I just… It feels weird.” Kageyama whispered like he didn’t want anyone to hear his words. But Oikawa did.

“Weird?”

“It feels weird. I always think that you will be in Japan’s volleyball team after high school. Seeing you in different uniform is weird. You’ve always been amazing player and I thought they would scout you but you chose to move to Argentina and play for them. You could be here. You could be in team.” _You could be my teammate._

Oikawa chuckled. “Tobio-chan, are you mocking me?”

“NO! I don’t mean that way! I am just… I can’t explain it properly!” Kageyama looked distressed at the accusation.

“Easy there. I was just teasing you.” Oikawa bumped his shoulder gently against Kageyama. “You know.. Japan has many amazing players and they are all monsters on the court. There are many strong players and not everyone can bear the red and black uniform. The spot is limited. I think I deserve that spot too.”

“You do.”

Oikawa smiled at the confidence in Kageyama’s voice.

“I do. Of course, I do. But as I said the spot is limited. You’re currently reaching the top by playing with Japan’s national team. I want to reach the top too even if I can’t play for my country. I love volleyball and I want to play with amazing players from all over the worlds too. Argentina gave me that chance. To answer your question…. no, I didn’t regret it at all. I am still Japanese by blood and Japan is still my home so I never regret to play for Argentina. I do what I love.”

It felt like the burden on Kageyama’s shoulders disappear.

“That’s… that’s good.” He sighed in relief. No word could describe how relieved he was that Oikawa didn’t regret his choice. He always thought that it was unfair to let go amazing player like him. The older deserved the spot in national team but as he said the spot was limited. It wasn’t like he wanted to give up his spot or Miya but he always had this ‘what if’ scenario with Oikawa. The burden was always there, the thought of him stealing Oikawa's spot. It was always there since middle school. As much as he believed he deserved it, the guilt was still there.

Oikawa glanced at Kageyama, clearing his throat before awkwardly patting the younger’s back. “You deserve that spot too. You worked hard to reach the top. Japan is lucky to have you. They would be luckier if they had me too anyway, ha!”

Kageyama snapped his head up to look at Oikawa, blue eyes widened in surprise. He immediately looked down; fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt.

Noticing that Kageyama didn’t say anything, Oikawa tilted his head to the side in concern. “Tobio-chan?”

Instead of an answer, what Oikawa heard next was shocking him. He heard a sniffle then followed by a whimper. Lowering his head to check on the younger, he was met with a sight of crying Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan?!?! Why are you crying?”

Not answering, Kageyama only wiped his eyes quickly. It was futile attempt as tears raced down his cheeks.

“Tobio-chan! What happened?! Oh my god, people will think I am bullying you and Iwa-chan will throw me off the bridge if we appear on the news with you crying next to me!”

“You praised me.” Kageyama sniffed, blinking his eyes to stop the tears. “I am just too happy.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You’re like the best setter and you praised me. You also said I worked hard for my spot and not because I am genius. I am happy.”

“I am best setter? I mean I know I am amazing setter but..” Oikawa almost shouted because he felt overwhelmed with Kageyama crying, with the sudden compliment, with everything. “but you literally got many praises from international setters all over the world and you’re too happy to hear it from me?! I watched that interview of Germany setter who said he didn’t mind to get choked by your arms andUMMFF“

Kageyama whined in embarrassment and covered Oikawa’s mouth, stopping him to finish his words. That interview still made him embarrassed to death because he didn’t understand the innuendo before. Hinata and Miya ganged up to tease him for a whole week. He was already embarrassed with crying in front of Oikawa and he didn’t want to add more by hearing that story.

“It’s different! You don’t understand. It’s just..” Kageyama frowned, trying to find the words to explain it. “You’re the first setter that I admire. It feels different to hear it from you. I am just happy. AHH I don’t know what to say anymore.”

That left Oikawa speechless. He really didn’t know how to react or what to say. Kageyama might be bad at social interaction but he was always brutally honest which was his weakness because sometimes he offended people with his words. Strangely, it was also his strength since what he said was always sincere.

Suddenly Oikawa felt like he was back to middle school, little Kageyama was staring at him with admiration in his eyes. Blue eyes were following his movement, never with bad intention but pure respect. The jealousy over his talent had blinded Oikawa, leading him to hate Kageyama for years. The younger might be a prodigy, a genius at playing volleyball but he also worked hard to maintain that title, always practicing despite the natural talent he had. Oikawa knew that very well because no matter how genius Kageyama was, he was still a volleyball idiot who loved volleyball. Just like him. Both of them loved volleyball.

“You still think high of me. Even after what I did to you?”

“You’re annoying but I always think high of you, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa burst into laughter. He just laughed until he was tearing up. The lingering bitterness over Kageyama just vanished like it was never there. He didn’t remember when but he started letting go that feeling long time ago but just today, right now, at the moment he accepted it, that he wasn't bitter and jealous over Kageyama Tobio anymore. To think about it again, he never actually hated Kageyama as person. It was his talent that scared him, scared of him surpassing the effort he did to be best setter.

“I apologize.” Oikawa said gently. “I was little angsty teenager who only thought about myself. I was insecure and took it on you. You were young too and didn't understand anything so I have no excuse for my shitty attitude towards you.”

“It’s okay. You still have shitty attitude though.”

“Rude Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama already stopped crying but the man started hiccupping now and Oikawa could only think how endearing it was. The sudden burst of affection made him sick in the stomach. After holding himself for a while, Oikawa decided to drop all the pretense and pulled Kageyama into a hug.

“You’re really an idiot, Tobio-chan. Can you stop crying? How if people recognize us?”

“No one will recognize us, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said, voice got muffled since his face was pressed against Oikawa’s chest. He didn’t question the hug, his arms naturally wrapped around the other’s waist.

“Your face is literally everywhere in Japan from the curry package to sport magazine. You’re not just normal person with weird hair, Tobio-chan.”

“Okhayy.” Kageyama answered lazily, he felt sleepy because Oikawa was warm and smelled good. “My hair isn’t weird.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

This time the silence was comfortable. They were still hugging in the middle of vacant park. It was weekday so no sign of people around there. Kids probably would come any soon since it was already afternoon.

That reminded Oikawa with something. He pushed Kageyama away, almost laughing when the younger scowled. Seeming like he was almost falling asleep earlier. Ignoring the sleepy glare from Kageyama, Oikawa pulled out his phone from the pocket to check the time.

“Oh! It’s already three. Let’s go! He is probably home already.”

“Who?”

“Just go with me.” Oikawa stood up from his seat and offered his hand to Kageyama.

It was as if Kageyama just realized how touchy they had been with each other, so, he started to blush. Both of them lived overseas for few years so maybe they adapted the culture of hugging friends? Friends sounded really nice but maybe something else would sound nicer. He didn’t know and didn’t want to overthink about it since he was already tired from all the crying. Now that they were okay, he had all the time in the world to think about it.

“Okay.” Kageyama took Oikawa’s hand and stood up.

They walked together, side by side with joined hands. No one said anything just enjoyed the afternoon breeze in silence. It was nice, it was comfortable, it was not weird.

They arrived in front of a big house. He watched as Oikawa pressed the doorbell. He didn’t have chance to ask any question when the door opened by a teenager Oikawa.

A teenager Oikawa with black hair.

“Tooru? Why are you-“ The black-haired Oikawa stopped mid sentences as his brown eyes locked with Kageyama. “Tobio-chan?!!?!”

Kageyama thought he was dreaming when the sound of loud smack snapped him back to reality.

“It’s Kageyama-senpai for you, Takeru!” Oikawa released Kageyama’s hand to smack the teenager. Oh right, they were holding hands before. Kageyama fought a blush and chose to stare at ‘Takeru’. The name sounded familiar. “Tobio-chan, this is Takeru. My nephew. He is a big fan of you.”

Flash image of little boy with brown eyes who he encountered in high school appeared in his mind. That time when he accidentally met Oikawa and he gave him advices. He vividly remembered how the little boy was being asked to take picture of him bowing. What an annoying memory.

“Kageyama-senpai!” Takeru shouted loudly and Kageyama felt goosebumps over his similarity with his uncle. Same brown eyes, same smirk except the wayv black hair. A sudden image of little Oikawa following and calling him senpai kind of scared him somehow. “Kageyama-senpai! I am your fan! Wait!! Can you sign my jersey?? I will bring it. Wait!! Don’t go!”

Same demanding loud voice.

“Huh, he wasn’t that excited when I was home but here, he is fawning over Kageyama-senpai!” Oikawa wanted to sound annoyed but he couldn’t help to feel amused, especially with the way Kageyama looked so confused and just stared owlishly at him. “He is a wing spiker. He is attending Karasuno and his dream is to play with you.”

“Oh.. wow. Thank you.” Kageyama blushed and he couldn’t fight it this time. “I can practice with him if he wants.”

“You really want to play volleyball when you’re supposed to take a break?”

“I always want to play volleyball.”

Oikawa laughed and ruffled Kageyama’s hair. It felt natural to do it. He always wanted to do it anyway ever since the middle school. He always wanted to tell Kageyama he did good, he was amazing, he deserved the main setter spot. The brown-haired man couldn’t tell him back then but he would do it from now. Nothing was stopping him anymore. Not his insecure self, not his bitterness, not his jealousy.

“Okay, we can play but you have to stay for dinner.”

The wobbly movement around Kageyama’s lips was his attempt to smile. How endearing. Oikawa had to pinch the younger’s cheek to stop himself from hugging him again. Not at the door of his house where Takeru would pop out and scream at him for harassing his favorite setter. Maybe next time.

“Deal.”

There was always next time because they had all time in the world to fix their relationship. As friends or more, they could think about it later. What mattered, they were okay now.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are very appreciated ;)  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/matchabiscuit)


End file.
